simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rezydencja Burnsa
Rezydencja Burnsa (ang. Burns' Manor) – osobista posiadłość Charlesa Montgomery'ego Burnsa. Jest to nie tylko mieszkanie wpływowego miliardera, ale również miejsce, w którym odbywa się coroczny piknik dla pracowników Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield. Lokalizacja i zabezpieczenia thumb|right|200px|1000 Mammon Street Rezydencja pana Burnsa znajduje się na 1000 Mammon Street na skrzyżowaniu ulic Croesus i Mammon"Bart vs. Thanksgiving". Posiadłość jest otoczona przez 6-metrową ścianę, ogrodzenie pod wysokim napięciem oraz gęsty żywopłot. W razie potrzeby przed intruzami chronią również strażnicy obserwujący cały teren za pośrednictwem kamery wmontowanej w miejsce głowy posągu oraz zgraja wściekłych psów. Opis thumb|left|200px|Salon pana Burnsa Posiadłość znajduje się na niewielkim wzniesieniu, otacza ją pokaźny ogród ozdobiony żywopłotami, fontannami oraz rzeźbami przedstawiającymi pana Burnsa. Przez pewien czas był tam również kort do tenisa, jednak został zastąpiony przez szachownicę z żywymi ludźmi"Tennis the Menace". Swobodnie spacerują tam pawie"Bart vs. Thanksgiving""Burns, Baby Burns". thumb|right|200px|Woliera z ptakami Dom pana Burnsa składa się z co najmniej trzech pięter, nie licząc piwnicy i strychu, które należą do najmniej reprezentacyjnych pomieszczeń"Last Exit to Springfield""The Seemingly Never-Ending Story". Już przy samym wejściu widoczna jest niezwykła dbałość o rezydencję. Duże schody prowadzą na poszczególne piętra; w każdym korytarzu znajdują się co najmniej dwadzieścia trzy pary drzwi po każdej stronie"Last Exit to Springfield". thumb|right|200px|Jadalnia Ogromna przestrzeń, jaką zajmuje rezydencja pana Burnsa, może świadczyć o jeszcze większej liczbie pomieszczeń. Miliarder najczęściej przebywa w swoim salonie, siedząc w wysokim fotelu w otoczeniu kominka, dzieł sztuki, zasobnej biblioteczki oraz głów wypchanych zwierząt"Bart Gets Hit by a Car". Tuż obok znajduje się przestronna jadalnia z wielkim żyrandolem, długim stołem i oddalonymi od siebie krzesłami"Burns' Heir""Burns, Baby Burns""The Mansion Family". Sypialnia pana Burnsa jest wyposażona w ogromne łoże z purpurowym baldachimem, obok którego wiszą portrety dalekich krewnych miliardera"Blood Feud". Rezydencja ma ponadto co najmniej dwie bawialnie, jedną z prywatnym teatrzykiem"Burns, Baby Burns", natomiast drugą, najwyraźniej przeznaczoną dla gości, ze starym telewizorem"There's No Disgrace Like Home". Inne ciekawe pomieszczenia to starodawna kuchnia, sala patriotów"The Trouble with Trillions", prywatne laboratorium, sauna"The Mansion Family", rozległa garderoba, bogato urządzona łazienka"Two Dozen and One Greyhounds", pokój z największym telewizorem świata oraz ogromna woliera, w której przebywa wiele gatunków ptaków, w tym sęp do złudzenia przypominający pana Burnsa"Last Exit to Springfield". thumb|right|200px|Winnica z kolekcją win W swoim domu miliarder przechowuje bezcenne antyki oraz wspaniałe dzieła sztuki. Do najcenniejszych znalezisk należą: oryginalny obraz Vermeera, dzieło Rembrandta, Excalibur, strój Charliego Chaplina, jedyne zdjęcie Marka Twaina nago oraz szkic Konstytucji"Rosebud". Z tyłu rezydencji ukryte jest zejście do winnicy, w której pan Burns trzyma sporą kolekcję win. Ceny niektórych z nich sięgają 60 tysięcy dolarów"American History X-cellent". Ciekawostki * Rezydencja pana Burnsa zawdzięcza swoją nazwę kanadyjskiemu dworkowi wybudowanemu w 1903 roku przez Patricka Burnsa. * Nazwy ulic, na których znajduje się posiadłość Burnsa, pochodzą od dwóch postaci: króla Krezusa, zamożnego władcy Lidii, oraz Mammona, bożka pieniędzy. * Przy założeniu, że na każdym z trzech pięter rezydencji są co najmniej 23 pary drzwi, możemy oszacować, że w posiadłości znajduje się 138 pomieszczeń. Galeria Kamera w posągu.jpg|Kamera w głowie posągu Kuchnia pana Burns.jpg|Kuchnia pana Burnsa Szachownica Burnsa.jpg|Szachownica z żywymi ludźmi Sypialnia pana Burnsa.jpg|Sypialnia pana Burnsa Odnowiona sypialnia.jpg|Odnowione pomieszczenie Rezydencja Burnsa nocą.png|Rezydencja miliardera nocą Przypisy Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Mieszkania Kategoria:Springfield Kategoria:Imperium Burnsa en:Burns Manor es:Burns Manor fr:1000, rue Mammon it:Villa Burns pt-br:Mansão do Sr. Burns